Doctor Who Adventures/The Last Story
A house is haunted and the The Doctor investigates but will he remain alive and will he keep him memories or can he defeat the ghosts of the haunted house! This is also my Game Of Rassilon entry! Story “We are trapped” Alfie shouted “I have thought of a solution” Handles said “they are surrounding us so think quicker” the Doctor demanded seeing a swarm of flesh eating bees surrounding them all. “Teleporter beam ready” Handles said “are you sure?” The Doctor asked as Handles processed what the Doctor just said. “It has been deactivated” Handles replied “so we are all screwed then” Alfie looked fed up “there” the Doctor said seeing a closing door as they began running towards it. “Connect to the TARDIS then” the Doctor demanded “within reach” Handles said as his blue lights started flashing white and then blue again “we are connecting” he said as the door shut “no” Alfie punched the door as the bees were within metres. “Now” the Doctor shouted as Alfie grabbed onto Handle’s head as they teleported just as the swarm had attacked the space they were in. “That was too close” Alfie said out of breath “well next time I will make sure to have a plan” the Doctor said rolling his eyes. “They were 4.56 metres away” Handles said “he did not mean ... urgh forget it” the Doctor said as he pulled a lever up. “Our next adventure” Alfie said “yep while the adrenaline is pumping through our veins” the Doctor said. “Hurry up already” Alfie said “we have all the time in space and we also have all the space for time” the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS landed. “We have to go out of the door” the Doctor clicked his fingers as the doors opened “I will get the head” Alfie said “Handles” the Doctor shouted “I will get Handles” Alfie corrected himself as he gone out of the TARDIS seeing the Doctor smiling. “This place is supposed to be haunted” the Doctor said “is it?” Alfie asked “well there is an alien similar to ghosts called the Naffet but don’t worry about them but the sounds of it is another species” the Doctor said. “So do we go in?” Alfie asked sounding scared “well there is no one there so why not?” The Doctor asked “the house was built-” Handles started “not now” the Doctor said as they gone to the door of the building. The Doctor got his sonic out and sonicked the TARDIS “that will keep it locked and it is in distance of the TARDIS so Handles can get us out” the Doctor smiled. He raised his hand to the door to knock on it but then the door creaked open. “Why did you try to knock?” Alfie asked “in case of hobo’s” the Doctor smiled as they went in “life forms are detected” Handles said “well what are they?” The Doctor asked “unknown” Handles replied “processing” he said as the Doctor rolled his eyes “come on” he said “we should look around” Alfie walked further in as the Doctor followed. The door slam shut behind them as the Doctor ran back to the door “it’s locked” he smiled “there is life” he said “they could kill us can’t we go back now?” Alfie asked “I want to investigate” the Doctor said “processing” Handles said as the Doctor grabbed Handles off Alfie “just tell me when it is done” the Doctor ordered. “Yes sir” Handles replied as Alfie gone ahead and looked into a room “Doctor” he shouted as the Doctor ran to where Alfie shouted “oh no” the Doctor said “is she dead?” Alfie asked as the Doctor ran to her body getting his sonic out as he scanned the 50 something lady. “No but she is in a coma and will never come out” the Doctor said “why?” Alfie asked “I am not sure” the Doctor said “but we have to find out” the Doctor ordered as they heard whispers. “Who was that?” Alfie asked “unknown” Handles said “you just process the information” the Doctor ordered as the night gone dark. “There are whispers from the old lady” Alfie said “confirmed” Handles said “shut it” the Doctor hit Handles “process” the Doctor ordered as they listened. “She is saying Franco” Alfie said “her life story is being taken” the Doctor looked down “and whatever is taking her memories are also tearing her apart” the Doctor ran out of the room as he heard more whispers “they are coming” he said. “We need to escape” Alfie said “Handles get us out of here” the Doctor demanded “can’t” Handles said “why not?” The Doctor shouted in fear “something is blocking the signal” Handles replied “then process and find out everything about their history and weaknesses but I need information to fight them” the Doctor ordered as he heard a yell. “I am coming” the Doctor shouted as he ran as Alfie ran after them. “Help me” a man cried as the Doctor hit the door down “what is it?” He asked “I can’t remember” the man said “his memory is going” the Doctor said as he saw the man looking terrified. “My hand” he said as he raised his hand up and saw the skin taken away from it “they are eating you” the Doctor said “you’re memory starts to go and then they take your skin and flesh” the Doctor said. “Will I die?” The man asked “yes” the Doctor said as the man who looked scared “who are you?” The man asked “he is forgetting us” Alfie said shocked “life forms detected coming this way” Handles said “what are they?” The Doctor asked “Soul Eaters” handles replied “weaknesses?” The Doctor asked “they can die of starvation” Handles said “is that is?” The Doctor asked “they have to stay in one building for all of their lives” Handles said as the Doctor smiled. “We have to leave and never come back” the Doctor said “but they will still get more people as others will come to see the haunted house” Alfie said. “Help” the man shouted as he tilted his head back. “Is he dead?” Alfie asked “coma and then they will kill him” the Doctor looked down saddened to what Handles said. “Can we save them?” Alfie asked “their bodies have been taken over and they can never be untaken over” Handles replied “I am so sorry Alfie” the Doctor looked like crying “why?” Alfie asked “they have taken you” the Doctor said seeing Alfie going paler. “Help me” Alfie begged as the Doctor punched the wall “who are you?” Alfie asked as the Doctor walked out of the room and then came back in “he is gone” the Doctor looked shocked. “I should have never have brought him here” the Doctor looked sad again “we have connection to the TARDIS” Handles said “you could have done that earlier” the Doctor shouted. “I have thought of a cure” Handles said “well it is too late” the Doctor said coldly as they heard the Soul Eaters coming “now to the TARDIS” the Doctor said as they were teleported to the TARDIS. “If we remind them of who they are and make them fight then they will be cured” Handles said “is that it?” The Doctor asked “and a bit of time vortex helped” Handles helped “actually the time vortex is the cure” Handles said as the Doctor smiled as he ran about the TARDIS. “Where are we going?” Handles asked “to two minutes ago” the Doctor said “setting the TARDIS to silent” the Doctor smiled as he materialised around Alfie. “Here we go” the Doctor smiled to Alfie as he gone through time “Doctor” Alfie smiled as he remembered “the Soul Eater is now dead” Handles said. “Destroy the building” the Doctor ordered Handles “so they will starve” the Doctor said “TARDIS assisting as we speak” Handles said as the console exploded. “To our next adventure” the Doctor shouted as the TARDIS console exploded once more and the Doctor pushed a lever up. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor